bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Erok
Erok was a Kabarn member of the Dark Hunters. Biography During his time with the Dark Hunters, Erok rose through the ranks with his brutality and power, earning more respect than an ordinary member, and becoming part of an elite triad. ''Double: Crime and the City When a triad was sent to the Isle of Doppel Nui, Erok was the leader appointed by [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]], and he served alongside Wenos and [[Keizaln|"Keizaln"]]. He usually remained on the ship while ''"Keizaln", or another member under their command, would go and fight. When "Keizaln" returned one day, Wenos spoke to him before Erok murdered the Voeren. A few days later, Erok waited and listened as Wenos made a deal with a Rakile named Velsrok. He asked Wenos if it was a good idea, which Wenos believed it was. He warned the Skakdi that if things went wrong, it would be Wenos' fault alone. Days later, Erok chartered one of the Dark Hunter boats to shore, where he captured thirteen Matoran to use as hostages. He then proceeded to a park where Linke, Recht, and the Doppel Nui Guard Detective, Gahla, were viewing a grave. Erok prompted Linke and Recht to use the Duos Stone to merge and attack him. Erok continued to evade every attack they attempted, and used the shadows of an alley to trick them in order to get a few more shots in. Even without his daggers he would thwart the Toa at every move, using his claws or his palms alone. As the Toa tried to attack again, he impaled their right hand with a dagger, plunging it into the side of a pillar. As he tried to use his left hand to free himself, Erok plunged his other dagger into that palm as well, securing it to the other side of the pillar, trapping the Toa. Erok gave his threats and turned his back, at which point Gahla, hiding behind the pillar, gave Recht the power of Iron, allowing him to free themselves by manipulating the blades. Using the daggers, alongside the powers of Iron and Fire, they attacked again, but Erok managed to take them down once more. He grabbed Gahla by the neck and threatened the Toa, telling them to come to the flagship in three hours, or Gahla and the thirteen other hostages would die. He then departed to take care of his job of preparing for the Toa's arrival. When the Toa finally arrived, Erok began their duel. While he hadn't slowed down or lost traction from earlier, the Toa was much better, able to outmaneuver him every time, even mocking his lack of skill since their last fight, showing their improvement. Linke used his Fire powers to keep Erok at bay, while Recht used his Air powers to offset their foe and get his dagger away after Erok used it wildly. To end the fight, Recht floated the dagger and threw it with his powers into Erok's chest, taking him down. The hostages were released as a result of his defeat. Upon his defeat, he requested that mutagen be sent to the blockade, and then proceeded to use it on himself. Employing the serum, he became a powerful war-machine, thanks in part to his innate X-Force, something he was completely unaware of. He launched himself at Doppel Nui, using his wings to act like a cannonball, and crashed into the island. He waited until the Toa arrived, and then unfolded himself and engaged them in battle, showing off his Fang Dagger as he attacked. He used his new strength and agility to quickly outmatch the Toa, but couldn't land a useful blow. He attempted to use the Fang Dagger to kill the Toa, but only got one cut, which he didn't realize, so he couldn't draw the life away from the Toa. The Toa questioned Erok, demanding to know why he would use the mutagen on himself like that. They questioned if he wanted to become like a Voeren, more of a warrior. Erok stated that he wanted to show how the Kabarn transcended the Voeren, and then he attacked them once again. When the Toa attempted to use his finishing move, Erok mocked them for such a weak attack. When the flaming cyclone came at him, he allowed himself to take the hit, expecting to live. The attack dug through him, eating through his armor, which was now more closely bonded to him. When the cyclone ended, the Toa used a bicycle kick to finish Erok off, killing him as he proclaimed his undying belief in the Dark Hunters and the Kabarn. Abilities & Traits Erok had shown himself to be calm and deceitful, with no problem murdering his own people in cold blood. Even though he was a Kabarn, rather than a Voeren, he was always a capable fighter, regardless of the weapons at his disposal. While he had his gauntlets, he didn't often use the claws; rather, he used the palms of his hands to stun his foes. He had also shown himself to be quite agile and stealthy, ironically traits of the Voeren, a people he despised. Erok had a strong belief in both the Dark Hunters and the Kabarn, using his position in the Dark Hunters to treasure hunt, as well as to show how the Kabarn were superior to the Voeren, attempting to transcend both species, and thus used the mutagen. Tools Erok wielded at least one dagger, if not two, and after his mutation, he utilized his strengthened limbs, his claws, a powerful tail, as well as a Fang Dagger. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Kabarn Category:X-Force Category:Dark Hunters Category:Koji